Making Quite the Pair
by my-fearless-destiny
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based on Snowbarry, I ship from The Flash between Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen.
1. Couples and Coincidences

**AN: Hi lovelies! This is a drabble a wrote based on a prompt I received on tumblr. Not really used to writing characters as children,so I hope I did this justice and that you guys like it. Please review if you can! Also, anyone can send me prompts on here or on tumblr ( .com).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

It was a beautiful day in Central City, and Barry was late, yet again, to meet Iris at Jitters for their normal coffee meet ups. It seemed like no matter what he did, the universe was determined to make him late at every turn, and today was no exception (Barry: 0, Universe: approximately 3 million). He was sure he could picture Iris shaking her head as she glanced at the time, already accustomed to his lateness after years of putting up with it and teasing him about even being late to graduation.

Barry speed walked across the street, the Jitter's door only a few seconds away, when he bumped into a brunette just coming out, spilling some coffee on her white shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Barry said, trying to grab some napkins from his bag to help her clean up.

"Shoot," she muttered, "it's fine."

She had dabbed as much as she could with the napkins trying to get the stain out, when she finally glanced up at him.

Barry looked into the hazel eyes staring up at him, recognition dawning on him.

"Caitlin?" he asked.

"Barry? Wow, it's been a while," she exclaimed, both of them moving in for a hug.

"I haven't seen you since what, kindergarten? First grade?" he asked.

"Yeah, some time around our debut as a couple, remember?" she asked.

Barry smiled, remembering the times they used to play together during recess. He remembered overhearing his parents talking about a couple being boyfriend and girlfriend, curiosity peaking his interests.

 _"Do you know what a couple is?" Barry asked._

 _"It means two," she said._

 _"But isn't it when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked._

 _"You mean like our parents?" she asked._

 _"Maybe. Does that mean we get to drive a car and do what they do?"_

 _"I think so," she said, her forehead scrunching a little in confusion. "Maybe it's like playing house but for real."_

 _"Then let's do it! Will you be a couple with me?"_

 _"Uhm, okay!" she said._

Barry brought himself out of his memories, shaking his head a little and smiling while running his fingers through his hair. Back then she had been a little girl with short brown hair. Now she'd grown up, her hair wavy and dark, her eyes deep and just overall beautiful.

"So, what have you been up to? I never heard from you again after your parents moved," he said.

"I have a job over at S.T.A.R Labs actually. I'm working with Harrison Wells on his particle accelerator. It's set to open in a few weeks and we've had meetings for it constantly," she said, and although she looked a little stressed, she also looked happy to be a part of it.

"That's amazing, I can't believe you get to work with him," he said.

"You should come by some time," Caitlin said, "before everything gets crazier. I'll give you a tour."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," he said.

Barry suddenly remembered that Iris was still waiting for him, and he was even later than ever.

"I have to get back," Caitlin said, beating him. He was even late in his goodbyes today.

"It was great seeing you," he said, bringing her in for another quick hug.

"You too," she smiled, pulling her hair behind her ear, a ring on her ring finger. She was engaged.

Barry wasn't sure why, but that surprised him. He felt slightly disappointed, if only for a moment, before he smiled one last time and headed into Jitters.

What he didn't know, was that a few weeks later, he would get more than just a tour from S.T.A.R. Labs, and both Barry and Caitlin's lives would change forever.


	2. Confusion

**AN: Hi again! Here's another drabble based on a prompt I received on tumblr. Hope you guys like it and please review!**

 **Prompt: Cisco notices that something is different between Barry and Caitlin so he tries to figure out what it is. xD**

"Hey, Caitlin, did you get that information on the new meta-human case from yesterday?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I have it right here. It's not much, aside from knowing that they have some form of telekinesis. We're going to need a bigger sample to analyze to discern whether it's merged with them on a cellular level and whether there's a way to block it from affecting yours," Caitlin said.

"Thanks Cait," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his touch for a moment before pulling away briefly, avoiding Barry's gaze. He brought his hand down, his eyes showing his confusion and disappointment before snapping himself out of it.

"I'm going to head over to the station," he said, "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Caitlin uttered quickly, both of them glancing away awkwardly before Barry took his leave.

"Ookayy, I've got to know, what's going on between you and Barry?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Caitlin asked, avoiding Cisco's gaze and fidgeting with a few things on her desk.

"I mean you guys are totally acting weird, I mean weirder than the fact that Barry was struck by lightning that gave him super speed and having a bunch of super meta-humans in our basement."

"We _had_ a bunch of meta-humans, and nothing's wrong! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some scientific-y things to do in the other room," she said.

"Oh no you don't," he said, "I know something's off, what is it? Did one of you walk in on the other naked or something?"

Caitlin paused, chewing on her lip, remembering the kiss, the _supposed_ kiss between meta-Barry and herself. She couldn't get it out of her head, the way it felt, the fact that she kissed him back when she thought it _was_ Barry, wondering whether Barry kissed like that or better.

"No way! You did? Who walked in on who?" Cisco asked.

"No one! Although there was an incident with an evil dress once, but that was nothing! And I was kind of buzzed but that's beside the point!" she rambled.

"Evil dress? Okay, obviously I'm missing some things here. If it wasn't that, then what is it?" he asked.

"You remember Everyman? The meta-human that could turn himself into whoever he touched?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, one of the very few I didn't get to name, by the way."

"Well, if you want to name them you have to be present! Anyway, he transformed himself into Barry only I didn't know so I thought it _was_ Barry and he may have kissed me. Twice. As Barry. And I may have kissed him back," she winced.

"Whoa, I think my mind just exploded," Cisco said, "so does that mean you like him?"

"No! I mean, I don't know-why are we talking about this? There's a lot of work to do and meta-human identifying to do," she said.

"Caitlin, it wasn't Barry. I'm not saying Barry doesn't like you, but I'm sure he might be just a little confused about how you're acting," he said.

She bit her lip again, remembering how Barry noticed that little quirk about her not too long ago. Caitlin missed hanging out with him, but her confused feelings got in the way and she couldn't make sense of them all, especially when she had no idea what he was thinking.

"You're right," she sighed, smirking at Cisco's "I know I'm right" expression.

"But in the mean time, how about we get some Coast City pizza?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, let's go," he said.

They grabbed their stuff, shutting the lights off in the lab as they walked out.

"So, about that evil dress situation…"

Caitlin's light laugh echoed through the S.T.A.R. Labs hallways, her voice carrying as she told Cisco all about "liquid courage" and her vow to never sing karaoke, at least not while she's sober.


End file.
